What the hell do you mean I am pregnant
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura is left pregnant after what she thinks is a one night stand..."I pray to god my child has eyebrows" Sakura said putting her hands together in pray, "and dose not have your pink hair don't forget that bit!" Ino shouted in the background Sakura whirled on her "shut up pig!".


**SFT-My new fic my lovely readers **

**Sakura-yeah and she dose not own Naruto**

**Ch.1-Drunken love**

* * *

><p>Sakura huffed and slammed her car door in anger "I can't believe Ino said I am boring" she then proceed up the stairs to her apartment growling on her way up about 'not being boring' and 'evil blondes'. Slamming her apartment door open after unlocking it she was sure she woke her annoying neighbour Miss stuck-bitch as Sakura like to call her but she didn't give a dame at the moment. She closed the door with her foot once again creating a big nose again still not giving a fuck about her neighbour. Sakura proceeded in to her kitchen to make herself ramen, as her blond friend Naruto once said "ramen can heal any bruised ego...believe it" Sakura found herself smiling at the memory of her friend 'I wonder how Naruto doing?' the sound of the beep of the microbe knocked her out of her daydreaming.<p>

Sakura was sat on her red comfy lover seat, her white cat Captain Bad Ass yes that is what she called him got a problem with that...well anyway the feline was laying across her black fluffy rug near a fire place. She was watching what every single women at the age 21 never had a boyfriend who has long pink hair to her waist, green eyes, pale skin and who works as a school teacher for little kids oh and still a virgin, watches "you tell him Jerry that kid is his" Sakura yelled at the tv whiles giveing the guy who claimed the kid was not his, the finger. She heard a knock on the door. Sakura opened the door to a smirking face and face she didn't what to see "what do you want Ino?" Sakura said to her best friend or soon to be ex best friend if she hit Sakura 'to kill list'.

Ino put on a smile that Sakura had taken to calling' bitch have I got plans for you' yes Sakura had master the art of Ino smiles "Oh Sakura no need for that I am only here to tell you we're going the club tonight" Ino said it so sweetly. Sakura choked on her spit Sakura known's better, those words where evil. You see Sakura hated clubs for one reason to be pressed up against a complete strange freaked her out, she just shudder at the thought of it 'gross' she realized that Ino was still standing there with that stupid smile on her face.

"Oh sorry Ino I can't... I am very busy" Sakura said leaning against the door frame ruffling her pink hair with the other hand and placed a fake ass sad face on. Her friend gave her a blank look this look to Sakura was known as "bitch don't lie to me'.

"Oh really when you mean busy as in your watching Jerry Spring " Ino was now crossing her arms and still had that blank look on her stupid face.

Sakura gave her a nervous laugh "oh course no-" Sakura didn't get finish her sentence when the sound of a crowed going "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry" was heard Sakura cursed under her breath for not turning the tv off she looked back at her friend who had her eyebrow raised Sakura gave another nervous laugh her friend gave her unimpressed look Sakura stopped her nerves laugh before sighing and her shoulders slumped in defeat "I be ready in five minutes" came her mumbled reply.

Sakura marched from her apartment wearing black shorts that had chained hanging from it and a black tank top that said 'i hate men' and black boots and a latherer jacket Ino looked at her tank top and shook her head "seriously Sakura? How are you ever going get a boyfriend dressing like the queen of death and wearing tank tops like that".

Sakura rolled her eyes as they were leaving the apartment block "I don't care I don't need boyfriend".

Sakura began to rethink she should of just jumped out of the car as soon as they entered the club. She been hit on by guys even some girls people were completely pressed against each other. Ino ran for the first guy she saw leaving Sakura alone the traitor. which led Sakura to now sitting in the dark corner of the club drinking sake not notching the handsome red head walking up to her "I have what she is having" he said to the bartender Sakura looked at the guy only to be met with teal eyes she quickly looked away 'he is cute' shaking her head at the thought.

Gaara was pissed. Way did his brother have to drag his off to some club, he didn't even bothered to know the name of place, he made his way to the corner shooting glares at any female that dare to go near him, he was not interested in sluts like these, instead something else court his eye… pink, he wiped his head to see the most beautiful women he had ever seen she seemed to be sulking at the bar trying not to catch attention, but it was not working consider she court his. He cut through the crowd to the beauty, once reaching there he ordered the same drink as her. He looked to her as she looked to him she then looked away blushing he smirked at this it seems she likes what she sees…good. He took a seat near her the bartender placed his drink near him before leaving "I take it this was not your idea to come here" she looked shocked at his replay, he notices her tank top and chuckled inwardly.

"Yeah...it was ah my friend who dragged me here" she took a sip of her drink before talking "what about you if you don't mind me asking?".

Gaara smiled happy that she was talking to him "no I don't mind. It was my idiot brother" he forward thinking about the puppet holic shaking his head he looked to the pink hair women "so what do you do?".

"I work as a school teacher for little kids" she finished shyly not use to such a hot guy talking to her "and you?"

"Well I own my own business" Gaara family business is the richest in Suna after his father passed on Gaara was made in charge of it. "So do you come here often?" he said humanely

Sakura let out a laugh at the lame pick up line "not really no I well..ah I really don't like how people..." Sakura cast a glance at the crowed that were all pressed against each other and shudders.

Gaara nodded his head getting what she meant. It was also a reason he hated coming to clubs "so tell me about yourself" he order Sakura another drink considering her drink was finished.

Sakura smiled at the handsome red head and she then told him about herself, he did the same, before ether of them knew it they were both drunk.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Gaara asked holding his hand out to the tipsy women.

Sakura giggled like a school girl "yes" she took his hand and they made their way on the less crowed part of the dance floor.

Gaara pulled Sakura too him her chest meeting his, Gaara grunted as Sakura rapped her arms around his neck pushing her chest father into his. Gaara hands went down her sides before resting on her butt; they where swishing back and forth with the music Gaara mouth went down to Sakura neck where he started to nip and suck his way to her era "you taste sweet".

Sakura just smirked before turning around gridding her butt into Gaara lower half making him growl she then pressed her back to his hard chest "and you big" she whispered seductively.

Gaara eyes went wide, never in his life was he turned on, he pulled Sakura to the back wall of the club and pushed her up against the wall wrapping one of her legs around his waist, Gaara then pushed his mouth onto Sakura where he kissed the socks off of her he pushed his lower half into Sakura making her gasp letting him let his tongue in so he could taste her sweet mouth.

Sakura mind was fizzy all she knew she was now making out with the hot red head but the need for air came they pulled away from the red head mouth "why don't we take this somewhere privet" she wicked at him his teal eyes went wide. Before Sakura knew it the red head was leading her out of the club into his car and now found herself attached to his lips him moving into his apartment and closing the door with his foot (god knows how he open the door) whiles he pulled at her clothes and her doing the same to him.

Gaara was on fire as he stares at the giggling pink haired women on his black silk sheets she was in nothing but her red lace underwear, red was his favourite colour. He climbed on top of her Gaara then began kissing her whiles he lined his manhood at her entrance before trusting in Gaara was shocked to see Sakura let out painful scream he looked down at her tear filled face "ar-are you a virgin?".

All Sakura could do was nod embarrassed "yeah".

Gaara smiled softly cupping her cheek and kissing her softly "I am sorry" Gaara pulled out softy then pushing back in "I will go easy, since it is your first time". Gaara was shocked to find that this goddess had not been taken but then again he was in glee to find he was her first 'and I am going to be her only' Gaara thought, yes Gaara had come to find he wants the small female to himself.

Sakura could feel nothing but bliss when the pain went away she gasped as the red head picked up the speed and began to go harder into her she throw her head back and sighed her finger nails digging into his pale back.

Gaara felt the end was coming Sakura came first mewling his name this made Gaara growl and pushed in as deep as he could into her, he bites down on her neck letting his seed seep within her. Gaara slowly pulled out and fell beside the now sleeping women Gaara smiled softly at he kissed her on the cheek before pulling the blankets over them and then pulling her to him before closing his eyes in sleep.

Unknown to Sakura and Gaara they hand just created a new life.

* * *

><p><strong>SFT-I swear upon the holy cookies I will update when I have time<strong>

**Sakura-what the hell do you mean me and Gaara created a new life?**

**SFT-too bad Sakura you won't know unless we get reviews to get the next chapter **


End file.
